1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector having a latch for removing the module from the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector is fixed in an electronic device such as a computer for receiving a memory module. Such connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and comprises an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received therein and a pair of metal latches attached thereto. The insulative housing has a slot for receiving the memory module and a pair of side frames on two lateral sides thereof. Each side frame includes a buckling arm for locking the memory module. The latches are individually mounted on free ends of the side frames. Each latch has an elongated main portion, a restrictive body extending upwardly from an inner side of the main portion for restraining the inward movement of the side frame and a resilient arm extending from the upper surface of the main portion. The resilient arm extends along an outside face of the side frame and further has a stopping plate. The stopping plate is folded inwardly from the resilient arm and formed by further bending downwardly. The stopping plate is disposed at a proper position for limiting the movement of the restrictive body. When the memory module is removed from the slot of the insulative housing, the two side frames can be moved outwardly to release the embossment, which has been secured the memory module. The two side frames push the resilient arms outwardly in order to move the stopping plates to abut against the restrictive bodies for an orientation. Therefore, the side frames will not over extend in order to prevent breakage or deformation thereof since each side frame is only capable of moving a distance dictated by the distance between the restrictive body and the stopping plate.
However, the stopping plate and the restrictive bodies are integrally formed on the latch which results in the complexity of the latch structure and will increase the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the movement and the vibration of the resilient arm will lead to breakage or deformation between the resilient arm and the main portion thereof.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.